Rumbling Blade Balgran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40587 |no = 1720 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Balgran concealed his heritage and devoted his life to protecting his younger sister, the Oracle Maiden. Even so, it seems certain that he simply wished to live alongside her. Had Balgran only united with the Oracle Knight's party sooner, he likely would have had a chance to inform Ilia of their relationship. He also would have certainly won the confidence of the Oracle Knight's companions over the long-awaited journey with his sister. Trusting his dear sister and his own safety to these allies, Balgran would have led the charge, his blade free of doubts and concerns. |summon = My heart had frozen over. I was convinced that I was the only one who could keep my sister safe. |fusion = Relationships are funny things. Even though we didn't get much time together, our hearts are as one. |evolution = They're my family. We're all going to make it home alive. I'll make sure of that. |hp_base = 5650 |atk_base = 2436 |def_base = 2692 |rec_base = 2061 |hp_lord = 7374 |atk_lord = 3017 |def_lord = 3365 |rec_lord = 2564 |hp_anima = 8491 |rec_anima = 2266 |atk_breaker = 3315 |def_breaker = 3067 |def_guardian = 3663 |rec_guardian = 2415 |def_oracle = 3216 |rec_oracle = 3011 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Devoted Guardian |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, hugely boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding & adds probable 2 turn Atk reduction counter |lsnote = Fills 8 BC, 10% guard mitigation & 15% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after dealing 1 damage |bb = Thunderslayer Pike |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, fills 8 BC, 10% guard mitigation, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Bulk Facade |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 70% Atk to Def, fills 8 BC & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Consuming Enuzecto |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, adds random status ailment counter for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk, 100% ailment chance, heals 100% damage, fills 50 BC & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Abandoned Faith |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Def and BB Atk for 3 turns when activating guard & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 50% Def, 100% BB Atk & 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 40586 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def when HP is above 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable 25% damage counter |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to reflect damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage reduction when guarding effect |omniskill4_1_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost when guarding effect |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk reduction counter for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Balgran4 }}